


envy of the green-eyed

by kindlingchild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, angst with happy ending, iwa punches a dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindlingchild/pseuds/kindlingchild
Summary: Iwaizumi didn't know what overcame him.
In the blink of an eye, his fist had connected with the guy's lower jaw, and the guy was falling to the ground with blood leaking out his upper lip.
"Iwa- Iwaizumi?" Oikawa looked frightened, as if the person before him was a gangster, and not his childhood friend.
-
In which Iwaizumi is jealous and confused and Oikawa just wants everything to be okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has been sitting in my notes for the longest time fml
> 
> well here ya go 
> 
> i hate this piece so much but since its just been sitting there i just
> 
> its paced horribly and everything is so ooc and ugh
> 
> but y'all can read this shit if you want
> 
> ik its kags bday but i forGOT TO WRITE A FIC IM SORRY

 

 Iwaizumi didn't know what overcame him.

In the blink of an eye, his fist had connected with the guy's lower jaw, and the guy was falling to the ground with blood leaking out his upper lip.

"Iwa- Iwaizumi?" Oikawa looked frightened, as if the person before him was a gangster, and not his childhood friend.

"I... I..." Iwaizumi stuttered, looking down at his bruised fist.

_(I'm sorry, he wanted to say, but he couldn't.)_

So he ran.

He just ran.

 

 

 

 

 

Iwaizumi was not a jealous person.

So when he replayed the scene of the punch in his head, he screamed and screamed and screamed.

_(I'm not jealous, he wanted to tell himself, but he knew it was false.)_

Oikawa's lovestruck eyes gazing into the victim's, the clear chemistry between the two,

Iwaizumi hated it all.

_I'm not usually like this_ , he thought, over and over and over and over and-

A shrill tone rang throughout the house, and being the only one at home, responsibility to open the door was automatically Iwaizumi's.

Iwaizumi dashed to the bathroom, checking his appearance. 

In the mirror, he saw that his usually spiky hair was flat and messy, his face was red and scratched, and his eyes were undoubtedly-

_empty._

The doorbell rang again, and Iwaizumi hurriedly stumbled down the stairs, slipping on one of the carpets, before slamming straight into the front door.

He regained his balance, steadying himself before opening the door with a small smile.

And just as quickly as Iwaizumi had opened the door, he shut it again.

"Hajime, please," called the voice of the boy behind the door. 

The boy who had been there since the beginning. The boy who put all his trust into Iwaizumi. The boy who overworked himself. The boy who tried so hard. The boy who had taken Iwaizumi's heart.

Iwaizumi wanted it all to stop.

But, time continued, Oikawa continued pounding the door, and eventually Iwaizumi gave in, getting up and opening the door.

No words were exchanged before Oikawa threw himself onto Iwaizumi, pushing both of them down onto the floor, sobbing apologies and inaudible explainations.

"Wha- What? Why are you apologising?" Iwaizumi asked, and Oikawa looked up- eyes tear-filled and sorrow- at Iwaizumi.

"It hurt. It hurt me knowing that I liked you, but there was no chance of you liking me, so the last resort was to get another," Oikawa mumbled, and Iwaizumi whacked Oikawa's back.

"Ow! Iwa-chan!" Oikawa flinched, rolling off Iwaizumi and onto the space beside him.

"You idiot," Iwaizumi smiled, "Love isn't the ultimate goal in life-"

"So you don't like me?" Oikawa interrupted, turning over on his side to look at Iwaizumi.

"Let me finish my sentence, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi laughed softly, "Love isn't the ultimate goal in life, but it's pretty great to have."

Oikawa tilted his head to the side, obviously confused.

"You're pretty great to have," Iwaizumi said before turning and grabbing Oikawa's face, pulling the latter's face closer until their lips brushed against eachother.

"I love you."

Their lips connected, a flame sparking between their hearts, dancing and flickering and growing bigger, and bigger, and bigger.

They pulled apart, spots dancing around in Iwaizumi's vision from the sudden adrenaline.

"Oh yeah, is the guy I punched okay?" Iwaizumi whispered, and Oikawa laughed.

"Yeah, he doesn't mind. He knew something was gonna happen," Oikawa smiled, and Iwaizumi breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad he's alright," Iwaizumi pressed a light kiss to Oikawa's forehead.

"I didn't know you were the jealous type, Hajime." The usage of his first name sent a chill down Iwaizumi's spine, in a good way.

"Well, you better get used to it, Tooru." Iwaizumi watched as a light blush formed across Oikawa's face from hearing his first name.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Oikawa laughed, and Iwaizumi's heart fluttered.

_(Jealous, he may be. But he wouldn't have it any other way.)_

 

 

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading!!
> 
> its not my best work (tbh i despise almost everything i write but i post them anyway) and im posting this at 11pm;; but eh
> 
> comments and feedback are greatly appreciated 
> 
> tumblr: thewritingloser


End file.
